


Case notes

by trr_rr



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Crying, Dialogue Heavy, Dogs, Harm to Animals, Hypnotism, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Murder, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Sleeptalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:45:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/pseuds/trr_rr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Assorted files retrieved from Hannibal Lecter's personal Library upon F.B.I raid of Lecter's rented office building in Baltimore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

**From the Baltimore office of Dr. H. Lecter. PhD**

Dictaphone transcription: _Date commencing: 26/08/2015 Time: 7:34 p.m._

Patient Consent:

I _Will Graham_ , do consent under the care of _Dr Hannibal Lecter_ to be put into an hypnotic state for the purposes of therapeutic suggestion.

Signed: _Will Graham_

Co-signed _: Dr Hannibal Lecter PhD_

Officiated by: _Dr. Bedelia Du Maurier PhD, Agent Jack Crawford F.B.I_

** [Authorized] **

**Patient status upon recording** : _Agitation, Avoidance of eye contact, Patient appears to lose concentration at indiscernible intervals, patient found handful of brown hair in jacket pocket and upon inspection discerned he had torn a patch of his own hair from his scalp sometime that day, patient demanded session take place at night as he had been having difficulty driving in the sunlight, photophobia noted in patient log for future reference._

 

_\--_

 

 “Dr Hannibal Lecter in session date: twenty sixth of the eighth two thousand and fifteen. It is seven thirty four pm and I am in my Baltimore office here with Will Graham. Will, could you verify your presence for the record?”

“Hello.”

[ _Patient loudly clearing throat_ ]

“Thank you, Will. Purpose of recording: Will Graham has been exhibiting a split in conscious action for the past three weeks and we have decided therapeutic hypnosis might aid us in returning Will’s sense of self to balance.

As well as night terrors, Will Graham has described worrying hallucinations, violent ideation and a sense of impending doom in regards his daily interactions with people and animals. Will owns several dogs and his recent, frequently violent, night terrors have driven him to kennel them with a reputable company so they might be safe from any harm he may unconsciously inflict.

Will is also concerned for my own welfare. He has instructed Jack Crawford of the F.B.I that I should be contacted daily in order to ascertain my safety. I have, so far, come to no harm. The length to which Will is going to for the safety of those around him reveals his true self: a self that wishes no harm upon other beings.”

[ _Sound of pages being turned._ ]

“Will, can you describe in your own words what you feel has been happening to you recently?”

“Well, as I’ve said before, I feel like I’m not in control all the time.[ _patient clears throat_ ] I’m scared that I’m going to h [ _Stuttering_ ] harm someone. Especially you, Doctor Lecter.”

“Record, please note that Will Graham has developed a verbal stammer over the course of the past few weeks which was not present in previous sessions.”

“It’s like I know what I want to say but there’s a better way to put it. I wanna shout and cuss like a sailor but that’s- it’s not me. This killer. We already caught him, he’s gone. Already saved future families from gruesome, twisted, agonizing- da- da [ _stuttering_ ] [ _whispering_ ] Sorry, sorry, I’m sorry. It’s so, so embarrassing. I scared a lady at the gas station when I told her I wanted a six pack of Blue Ribbon. I don’t even know what I said she just looked at me terrified and her boss told me to get out.”

“I understand, Will. Hopefully we will be able to rid you of this lingering consciousness over the next few sessions. If not, we will work with medication to ease your intruding thoughts and cognitive behavioural therapy to deal with your outbursts.”

“Ok.”

“Thank you, Will. Do you have any concerns regarding this session that you would like to state for the record, before we begin?”

“I just want to say that I appreciate the danger Dr Lecter is putting himself in to help me. I’m so sorry.”

“Will Graham, do you consent to the use of therapeutic hypnosis?”

“Yes.”

“Do you trust that I, Doctor Hannibal Lecter have your best interest in mind and do you trust that this session is being conducted by an official who is of sound body and mind?”

“I hope so, yeah.”

[ _patient laughing_ ]

“Will.”

“Yes. I consent.”

“Very good. Will, I am going to instruct you as we go. I will let you know what I am doing and why. I need you to let me know that you understand any information or instruction given. A simple yes or no will suffice. You understand?”

“Yes.”

“If you become uncomfortable or anxious to a point that you feel you might panic, I want you to let me know.”

“I will.”

“And as the overseeing body, I will end the session if I feel you are under a harmful amount of duress. Do you trust that I will do this?”

“Yes. I trust you.”

“Thank you, Will. I will stop the tape now and we will get you more comfortable.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second sitting of tape labeled: "W. Graham, Therapeutic Hypnosis"

\--

“Recording recommencing: seven fifty eight. Patient asked that curtains be drawn and lights be lowered in the office. Patient is laid on my fainting couch that has been pulled into the center of the floor. My own chair is now beside Will and we have a small table to my left. Will is at my right.”

“I want the record to show that I helped you move everything.”

“Very well, let the record show that Will Graham assisted with the movement of furniture.”

“Basically it was just me moving it.”

“Alright, Will.”

“I even moved your chair for you.”

“Are you finished?”

[ _patient laughing_ ]

“Not unless you have any more plans for re-arranging your interior.”

[ _Dr Lecter laughing_ ]

“Not tonight. But I appreciate the offer.”

[ _sound of metronome being brought forward on table surface_ ]

“Ok, Will. You know what this is, of course. Have you seen it in the office before?”

“Yeah.”

“It’s quite lovely. It has the regular purpose of keeping a beat; the pendulum tilts back and forth, sounding out in a tick that is quite soothing.”

“What’s that ring on it, though?”

“This metronome also emits a pleasant low pulse of light. It can serve to stimulate certain parts of the brain that deal with cognition. I know you do not suffer with photosensitive epilepsy, so I will be using the light function with you today. Are you comfortable with that?”

“If you think it’s best. Is it bright?”

“Would you like to see?”

“Yeah, wouldn’t mind before we start.”

[ _sound of metronome ticking_ ]

“This is of course the classic function, delivering a regular aural pulse.”

“It’s nice.”

“And now the light.”

\--

**Post session note** _:  light stimulation begins_

\--

“How is that, Will?”

“It’s ok. I was worried it would hurt my eyes, but it-it’s ok.”

“Very well.”

[ _Metronome is paused_ ]

“Are you comfortable, Will?”

“Yeah.”

“I want you to put your head back, that’s it. Close your eyes, breathe with me. Slowly. That’s it. Take your time. You know you cannot force yourself to relax. Let it come to you.”

[ _Patient humming quietly_ ]

“Have you slept recently?”

“Been trying not to.”

“Would you sleep now? Knowing I am here to guide you if you have another terror?”

“No. I’d be scared I’d hurt you.”

“I want you to go back, Will.”

[ _Metronome ticking resumes_ ]

“I want you to go back and tell me the last dream you remember.”

“Lemme think.”

[ _sound of patient swallowing and shifting on couch_ ]

“It can be hard to recall traumatic thoughts. The mind wants to protect us from harm. You are safe here, Will. We can work through whatever you are hiding from.”

“I don’t feel like I’m trying to hide. It’s like I wasn’t there when it was happening.”

“When what was happening?”

“My dogs.”

“There was an incident with your dogs?”

“I know there was. You know there was.”

[ _Patient gasps_ _and shifts on couch_ ]

“Will? Can you tell me what happened?”

[ _Patient crying_ ]

“You don’t need to be ashamed, Will. I already know, Jack has told me. He said you had no memory of how it happened. Can you tell me now?”

“I didn’t mean to. I’m such an idiot; I can’t believe I did that.”

“Tell me, Will.”

“I hit Buster with a shovel.”

[ _Patient is passed box of tissues but does not acknowledge them_ ]

“Do you know why?”

“I think it was an accident.”

“You were digging?”

“Yeah, trying to find you. I buried you and I was so scared they’d find you. I was so stupid; I buried you round the back of the shed in a panic.”

“And how did Buster become involved?”

“I remember. He was digging with me; a few of the dogs were digging with me. Some were just sniffing around, peeing on the fence and stuff.”

“How far down did you dig, Will?”

“Pretty far. Pretty far. And when I pulled you up you were all wrapped in plastic, just like I left you. Couple ‘a tarps from the shed and tied up with some nylon rope. The low-grade blue stuff.”

“How did the dogs react to my exhumation?”

“I thought they’d all gather round and sniff you, cos you had to be dead for a while. You were filthy and you’d started to go bad even before I buried you.”

“Please let the recording show that Will is sitting up and appears to be fully conscious though his eyes are almost closed. Will, how did Buster get hurt?”

“He started chewing on something.”

“What was he chewing on?”

[ _Patient laughing_ ]

“I thought at first it was a piece of root that I’d dug up but nah, he was chewing on the plastic around your feet. You were pretty heavy, like you were waterlogged. Took me some time to drag you out of that hole all by myself.”

“What were you planning to do with my body?”

“And Buster started growling and chewing at you so I picked up the shovel to shoo him away. Guess I was too rough and too tired and I hit him.”

“You hit him in the leg?”

[ _No response from patient_ ]

“Will?”

“Yes.”

“And he was injured?”

“Caught him with the edge of the thing. He yelped and I scooped him up and took him back inside. Wrapped him in a towel, drove him to the vet close by.”

“And that’s where Jack found you?”

“Yeah. The vet said she called the police because animal mutilation is actually pretty common and I looked terrible. I was covered in filth and I was yammering on about having to get back for some important house work I needed to finish.”

“Jack said you fell asleep in his car on the way home. Do you remember waking up?”

“No. Of course, I didn’t have any housework. You know, I had a dead body on my property and if anyone came upon it I’d be in a lot of trouble.”

 “Will, do you remember waking up at home?”

“I remember.”

“Jack said you were very upset when he told you what had happened.”

“I was so embarrassed.”

“Understandably.”

“I cried.”

“Shame can pull from us all sorts of reactions. Do you often feel ashamed after you have an episode?”

“Yeah. I don’t want people to see me like that.”

“Do you remember what Jack found in the yard?”

“You were in the yard.”

“No, Will. Jack found several bags of garbage in your yard. You had buried them and Buster had torn one open. No doubt in search of food.”

[ _Patient fidgeting on couch_ ]

“Are you alright, Will?”

“No. Restless.”

“Lay back, that’s it.”

“You didn’t die?”

“No, Will. Here I am, safe and in one piece.”

“You don’t remember what happened? Why did I think that you died?”

“I’m not sure, Will. We will explore that subject next time. I am going to end our session now. How are you feeling?”

“Restless.”

“Will, I want you to focus on my voice. Listen to what I tell you and try to breathe deeply. Do you understand?”

“Yeah.”

\--

 **Post session note** : _Hypnosis ended with minimal effects to patient. Will Graham has shown a susceptibility to light stimulation and suggestion. Patient reported “sleepy” feeling after session and was grateful for the lethargy that followed our successful memory retrieval. Information retrieved calls for further sessions upon authorization._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so scared about the finale. Please don't die Hannibal.


End file.
